


Too Far Gone

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Too Far Gone

You missed your fellow Angels. Hiding on earth in the vessel of a twenty-something paralegal wasn't the ideal existence, but you couldn't go back. Not while he was free. Lucifer. Satan. The devil himself. 

The moment you heard he had been released from his cage by two young hunters, you panicked. You knew hiding on Earth was your only chance of survival, and even that was a slim chance. 

The memory of the day you met the devil still haunts you, centuries later. You can still feel the spray of the ocean as you stood on your favorite beach, observing the colors of the sunset. The reds, golds, and oranges creating a beautiful backdrop. 

You were alone that day, which had become the new normal for you. Most of your friends had recently been paired up with their soulmates. You had yet to meet yours but hoped to soon. 

Eyes closed in thought, you didn't notice the black bull until the heat from his flames licked your grace. Snapping your eyes open you let out a silent scream. The great flaming bull had risen from the water and was charging you down. His horns blazing, his eyes red holes. 

You couldn't get control of your grace to fly away, your terror had overridden everything. All you could do was scramble backwards in the sand as it grew nearer. 

One word surged into your being through your panic. Devil. Lucifer was after you. You were going to be punished for being kind to Michael.

You put your hands up to block the flames when the brightest white light you had ever seen in your existence flashed behind the bull and a towering column of grace slammed the ocean, destroying the bull and knocking you out in the process. 

When you awoke to your friend Gabriel looking down on you with concern you told him right away. “I saw him Gabriel.”

“Who Y/N?”

“My soulmate. He saved me from Lucifer.”

You spent an endless amount of time after your run in with Lucifer looking for your soulmate, but he never appeared again. After years had passed, you began to believe Lucifer had killed him the day he came to your rescue. You never even knew his name. You grieved his loss and despaired in the knowledge you would always be alone. All because of Lucifer. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Done with a long day at the law office, tired of having to pretend to be human, and riding the miserable public bus home, your guard was down and you didn't realize there was a presence in your small apartment until it was too late to run. 

You gasped as a cold hand gripped your wrist and spun you around, bringing you face to face with Lucifer. 

You dropped to your knees, tears in your eyes, waiting for the feel of his blade running through you. 

“Y/N, why on earth are you on the floor?” he said, exasperation in his voice. 

“If you are going to kill me just do it.” 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Lucifer said, reaching down to try and help you up but you flinched and pulled away from him.

“Why do you fear me Y/N?” he asked softly.

“Because you are the devil. Because of the horrors you have committed. God himself locked you away to protect the rest of us and humanity. “

“That's all rumor and story, when l look in your eyes I see real fear. Something personal. Tell me what I have done to you” Lucifer asked.

You stood up to face him. You realized if you were going to die, you were doing to do it being brave, not cowering on the floor.

“The flaming bull Lucifer. The bull you sent to kill me by the ocean. Its black flames licked my grace. It was going to consume me, destroy me. You would have killed me that day if he hadn't shown up.”

Lucifer looked at you, his expression was one of confusion “He?”

“My soulmate,” you answered. “He showed up. He saved me from your bull. I never got to see him, just the blinding brilliance of his grace, lighter than any I have ever seen before or since. You killed him before I could even learn his name.”

Lucifer reached a hand out to touch your cheek before you had a chance to move back. “I was there that day, but I had nothing to do with the black bull Y/N. I was the one who chased it off. I was the tower of light.”

“No,” you gasp, this time backing up until you felt your back hit the counter.

“I overheard Michael discussing the need to eliminate you. He sent the black bull. I came to you and fought its flames with ice.”

You closed your eyes and remembered seeing the black flames solidify as if frozen just before you passed out and a gasp escaped your lips.

“Why? Why would Michael… Why did you….” You stuttered out.

“Michael found out who you were. He wanted to kill you to hurt me. I couldn't let that happen, no matter how much you hated me.”

“I don't….”

“I'm your soulmate Y/N. Me. Raphael told Michael and he went after you.” 

“Your soulmate,” you murmured, not able to wrap your mind around the idea that your soulmate was Lucifer.

“You know why God cast me down Y/N? I loved him. More than anything. When he created humans and asked all of us to bow down before them, to love them more than him or each other, I went to him. I was honest and I told him I couldn’t. I told him humans, were flawed, murderous, ungrateful, and full of sin. God had Michael cast me into Hell. Does the punishment fit the crime?” Lucifer ranted, the pain in his voice clear. “Y/N….” he reached out for you.

You smacked his hand away. “No. I can't do this. I don't want you as my soulmate. You are evil. Your forked tongue speaks lies. Michael was my friend. He would never have tried to hurt me. You aren't half the angel Michael, Raphael, or Gabriel is.” 

Lucifer recoiled as if slapped. He nodded his head at you once before disappearing. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Lucifer left you dropped into the chair, your head in your hands. Despite what you had said to his face, you believed him. Lucifer had saved you. He was the one you've mourned all this time. 

Michael, your friend, was going to murder you for his cause and Lucifer risked his own existence to protect you. He never asked for anything in return except your understanding. All he wanted was for you to see the unjustness in the way he was treated and you couldn't get past the stories to try.

Suddenly you wanted nothing more than to touch him. To put your hand against his cheek and take everything you said back. To tell him he is better than Michael. To let him know you understand and you will stand by him in a world where absolutely no one else will. 

You wanted to ask him to put down his need for vengeance and come away with you. Live in hiding together. Live as mortals if it would keep you both safe. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucifer looked at his brother, dead on the floor in the conference room of that dirty hotel, your words rang though his mind again. 

He should have stayed away from you. He wanted you to understand. He desperately wanted you to feel what he felt. You were his soulmate. The one being who should have been on his side. His one weakness. But by bringing himself into your life, he put you in danger. He hurt you. That was something he couldn’t forgive himself for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had heard you praying to him several times the last couple days, but he did not go to you. What was left to say? He knew the shields he put up to keep you from finding his locations would keep you away. 

He was too far gone down his path of revenge and destruction. He could never exposure you to the danger and death awaiting him. 

He would rather you hate him in safety then stand by his side in danger. 

He would meet his older brother on the battlefield to end what had come too far to stop now. You would continue on, and that was the positive thought that kept him going through the end.


End file.
